


Goodnight Perseus

by acousticpunk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Lost Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acousticpunk/pseuds/acousticpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Percy only remember Annabeth when he wakes up? Athena that's why. Percabeth- Set right before the Lost Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Perseus

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Riordan's- Moved over from my old FF.net account

Athena watched the son of Poseidon and her daughter from the window as they made their way down from the Big House to her cabin. She watched the way he struggled to carry an extremely large amount of books. Arching an eyebrow, she wondered if any of those books were for him, although she knew that most if not all of them were for her daughter. Looking closely at some of the titles she noticed the books seemed to all be about architecture. Annabeth must be working on Olympus, she thought proudly.

As the couple got closer she could hear them arguing.

Annabeth was scowling, but Athena could tell that she wasn't really mad at the boy, her eyes seemed to be smiling, watching him struggle with the 80 plus books in his arms, the pile so high he could barely see over it. She kept trying to reach for some to help and he kept pulling away, trying to avoid her and from dropping them all at the same time.

"Percy please you're being stupid." Annabeth said laughing at the look on his face as he concentrated on his balance. Athena had to admit he was kind of cute in his own rascally kind of way, his eyes all scrunched together biting his bottom lip as he focused on not dropping everything.

"Please Annabeth. Can't a guy carry a ridiculous amount of heavy dense books for his girlfriend without being called a "chauvinistic pig'"? he asked slightly out of breath and still staring determinedly at the books in his arms.

"Percy I am more than capable of carrying a few books." Annabeth said with a sigh glaring at him as the pile swayed in his arms and he moved to correct the balance. Athena was sure the pile was going to tumble and she was more than a little miffed that the boy was going to let good books fall to the ground and potentially get ruined. Yet somehow after a tense couple of seconds Percy managed to correct his balance. He looked over at her daughter with a triumphant grin. Athena watched as her daughter laughed and lean over to peck him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"All right come on seaweed brain we're almost there." She said looping her arm gracefully through his leading him towards her cabin. They walked past her and right to cabin six. Annabeth untangled herself from Percy and quickly leapt up the steps. Athena watched as she stood on top of the landing and looked down at him, a smirk making its way on her face as he stood there uneasily.

"Uggh…Annabeth?" Percy said shifting his weight.

"Yes Percy?"

"Can I get a little help?"  
"I thought you were a big strong hero, the two-time slayer of the minotaur, retriever of Zeus's master bolt and Hades dark helm, defeater of Ares, slayer of medusa, retriever of the Golden Fleece, savior of Artemis, holder of the sky and last but certainly not least the invulnerable savior of Olympus?" Annabeth said dramatically now smiling widely at him. Athena looked at the boy whose face was now bright red.

"Well…I am all those things…but I'm also the boyfriend to the smartest most beautiful girl on the planet who would be pretty pissed at me and most likely kill me in a rather unpleasant way if I were to drop all her books in the mud…" Percy finished lamely shifting again awkwardly causing the books to dangerously sway again.

"You know it seaweed brain." Annabeth said with a laugh and that made Athena smile. She loved all her children she really did, but there was a special place in her heart for Annabeth. Who had lived through and endured so much. Athena was so thankful to see that Annabeth was happy after all she has been through and will go through that she was willing to put up with her relationship with the boy.

Honestly, she thought as she watched Annabeth grab an armful of books from Percy so that he could see and the two of them walked in to cabin six, the boy had proven himself on a number of occasions. He is truly a spectacular hero who himself has endured through great hardship. The tiny and by tiny Athena means miniscule, absolutely microscopic, portion of her brain which thought illogically was happy to know that his fatal flaw was loyalty and that he was fatally loyal to her daughter. If anyone was worth throwing away the world for it was Annabeth.

Athena watched as the two of them emerged from cabin six and sat down on the steps. Annabeth was leaning into him and he wrapped a strong arm around her. She watched as the two of them sat in silence just enjoying each other and the peace. Bitterly Athena thought, that if two people deserved peace and rest it would be her daughter and the boy. The sun was down now and the moon was shining bright, they only had a little time left before the harpies would come out. Athena watched as Percy, the strong fierce warrior who defeated all those monsters, two titans, and a god, gently moved a piece of Annabeth's hair from in front of her face and so so tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

He said it so quietly that even she a goddess had to strain to hear him. Annabeth turned slightly to look at him, his green eyes searched hers for a moment before looking away his face clearly torn and anxious, like he was kicking himself for saying the wrong thing.

"You…you don't have to say anything. It's just…I've known for a while and…and I just wanted you to know." He said looking down.

Athena took a moment to look at her daughters face as she stared intently at the young boy beside her. Looking at her daughter Athena confirmed that she felt the same way about the boy and has for years.

Annabeth gently brought her hand to Percy's cheek she caressed it softly before turning his face to hers; slowly she brought her lips to his. Athena almost felt bad watching such an intimate moment between the two, so she looked away briefly. Turning back he saw Annabeth pull away from him her hand still on his cheek.

"I know Percy. I've known for a while." She said with a smile before kissing him again this time deeper. Athena smiled at the boy’s face when Annabeth pulled back this time. It looked like his brain was melting out of his ears such a silly expression, that Athena knew that this boy belonged with her daughter, that he was completely hers. If Lord Hermes or Apollo were here to witness this she imagined they would have yelled something along the lines of "That boy is WHIPPED!"

"I love you too, Percy."

With that it was apparently Percy's turn kiss Annabeth, and kiss he did. Athena snorted (which is something she doesn't do too often) when Percy pulled away from Annabeth and saw that same brain melting expression on her face. They stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like forever just holding each other in the moonlight.

What happened next Athena was not expecting.

There was a loud crash, as the doors to cabin six swung wide open causing Annabeth and Percy to jump far apart from one another. Before either of them could react properly or process what was going on Malcolm appeared in the door way with a large bucket of cold water which he promptly dumped on Percy's head. The boy must have been caught so off guard, because the water soaked him causing him to splutter and shiver.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU SALTY SON OF POSIEDON! HOW DARE YOU CANOODLE WITH MY SISTER ON THE STEPS OF MY MOTHERS CABIN!" Malcolm roared standing over Percy looking murderous and brandishing his bucket.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth scolded or at least tried to because the sight of her soaking, shivering terrified boyfriend caused her double over in laughter.

"Dude." Percy said standing up and drying himself up. "What gives?" He asked looking at Malcolm.

"It's like almost 11 man the harpies will be out soon." Malcolm said calmly shrugging.

"And you couldn't just come out and say that?" Percy asked annoyed.

"It thought this would be more fun." Malcolm said with a smirk gesturing with the bucket. "Besides, it is most unwise to be making out with Annabeth in or around the Athena cabin. It is no secret mother doesn't like you and well I'd hate to see you turned into an owl." Athena smirked; this was too good she'd have to remember to do something nice for Malcolm.

"An owl?" Percy asked looking at Malcolm and then back the cabin slightly terrified.

"Yes an owl. I imagine it would have your creepy green eyes." Malcolm continued clearly having fun with Percy who appeared to not have realized that this was a joke yet.

"Hey! His eyes aren't creepy." Annabeth said smirking and throwing a rock at Malcolm which just missed him. Percy was still standing perfectly still staring at the owl above the cabin door fear still in his eyes.

"I don't think I'd like being an owl very much." Percy said dumbly.

"Oh don't worry seaweed brain I'd take care of you. Put you in a nice cage. Maybe let you out at night." Annabeth said.

"That's not funny." Percy said swiftly walking up to her and picking her up.

"PUT ME DOWN PERCY."

"Seriously guys the Harpies." Malcolm said walking back into the cabin. Percy carried Annabeth a few feet away from her cabin and placed her gently on her feet in front of him.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said smacking his arm.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to be able to do this without taking a cold shower or being turned into an owl." He said slowly before sweeping Annabeth in his arms and kissing her.

"Goodnight wise girl." He said with a smile, putting a rather flustered Annabeth back on her feet.

"Night Percy." She said pecking his lips again before promptly turning around and walking slowly back to her cabin. Percy stayed rooted to the spot watching her walk away. Athena had to suppress the urge to go out and slap the boy or turn him into an owl.

"Percy?"

"Yeughh"

"Are you seriously watching me walk away?" Annabeth asked stopping half way there her back still to him.

"You bet. I kind of like this view." He said regaining his power of speech. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, blushing.

"Well then." She said flashing him a megawatt smile before turning around and strutting the rest of the way back to her cabin. Annabeth reached the door to the cabin and turned to look at Percy and the dumb look on his face. Leaning on the doorframe she gave him smirk.

"Goodnight Seaweed brain."

"Night Annabeth." Percy said waving and turning around to go to his cabin. Swallowing hard he shook his head and made his way to cabin three. He stopped halfway there.

"Are you watching?" he called out

"You bet!"

He laughed and wiggled his hips, before reaching the cabin doors.  
By this time Athena had stepped away from the window not caring to witness the suggestive teenage ogling that was going on outside. Yes, she was in cabin three waiting for a certain son of Poseidon.

Percy was still chuckling and grinning like an idiot when he walked into his cabin. He didn't even notice Athena who stood right in the middle of the cabin. He yawned and stripped of his shirt. That's when Athena decided to make her presence known. She cleared her throat loudly.

"POSEIDENS SOGGY SWIM TRUNKS!" he screeched jumping straight up and landing flat on his backside. So much for the dashing hero of Olympus, Athena thought smirking. Percy's look of shock quickly turned into one of terror once he realized who was in his cabin. He stayed on the floor looking up at her.

"Perseus."

"LLLLady AAAthena."

"I'm not going to turn you into an Owl…"

The boy sighed with obvious relief.

"Yet."

He stared at her for a few seconds, suddenly realizing that he was sitting on the ground shirtless in front of his girlfriend's mother and quickly scrambled to his feet, putting his shirt back on only this time it was inside out. He stood there looking at her but not quite meeting her in the eye.

"Sit down Percy." Athena said motioning to one of the bunks. "I'm not here to harm or scold you." She sat down herself and he sat down cautiously across from her.

"You're not?" he asked his voice a little shaky and a few octaves higher.

"No Percy. Why would I hurt my daughter like that? Or you for that matter?" She said soft but firmly. Looking him in the eye. He looked so much like his father.

"I thought you hated me." Percy said lamely looking away.

"No Percy. I never hated you... I was afraid of you." She admitted.

He looked up at her quickly puzzled.

"Your existence posed a great threat to Olympus Percy." She said with a sigh. "But even Gods cannot out run prophecies forever. Good thing that turned out all right." She said with a small smile.

Percy nodded understanding.

"But me an Annabeth…" he trailed off.

"Yes once again I feared you and was trying to protect her. You don't have to be Aphrodite to realize that the two of you are in love and have been very close for a while. " She said rolling her eyes.

"Then you should know that I would never hurt her, that I woul…"

"Yes Percy." She cut him off. "I am well aware or your feelings and loyalty to your friends and my daughter." She stopped for a second.

"Annabeth hasn't had an easy life Percy. She seems to have a terrible knack for loving people who betray her, or get turned into trees or potentially get their soul reaped." He looked up at her and nodded once again.

"Good thing that turned out all right." he said with a little smile.

"Indeed."

"So..."

Athena swallowed hard this was the difficult part.

"How much do you know of the prophecy of seven Percy?" she asked

"Prophecy of seven? You mean the prophecy Rachel just said?" he asked

"Yes, Percy it is a very old prophecy. Very old and very dangerous. Tell me Percy what do you know of Romans?" she said spitting out the last word.

"Uggh Latin, Caesar, Italy?" he said dumbly

"Well you're not wrong. But it's a bit more than that." She said prompting him. Come on you have to have something of a brain to talk to Annabeth all day. He shook his head and scrunched up his eyebrows a bit.

"The gods were Roman for almost as long as they were Greek. The Romans had different names for you guys and some other gods." He looked up at her to see if he was right. She nodded. 

"Your Roman name was Minerva." She flashed real quick and had to shut her eyes hard and focus to remember who she was and what she was doing.

"Uggh Percy let's not name names." She said holding her hand to her head.

"Sorry." He said looking completely freaked out. She took a calming breath and opened her eyes.

"Percy we gods kind of change personality when we are Roman. In my case we become totally different people... "

"Whoa… wait you mean you guys can change back and forth between being Greek and being Roman? Does that mean that there is another camp out there full of Roman demi- gods?" he asked excitedly. Athena kind of stared at him for a while. Completely surprised that he caught on so quickly.

"You know you're smarter than you look." She said smiling, which caused him to blush.

"I get that a lot." He said pausing to think. "'Foe's bear arms to the doors of death...' I'm guessing Roman and Greek demi-gods don't get along and in order to save the world we are going to have to work together?" He said sighing running a hand through his hair. Annabeth has chosen well. Athena thought astounded that the boy has understood everything so clearly.

"Hera has a plan. It's a stupid plan but I can't think of a better one." Athena said slightly perturbed that she couldn't out do Hera. "She is going to swap one of you and a Roman, leader for leader, wipe memories and have you earn their trust. She believes it is the only way for the two of you will ever work together."

"Well you must agree with her if you are here." Percy said sighing, he stood up and walked to the window. "Wait..she is going to kidnap me and take my memories." He said it suddenly dawning on him. He spun around and sat down on the bed. "But Annabeth?"

"Yes." Athena swallowed not liking the pain this was going to cause her daughter. Yet she knew Annabeth was strong enough to get through this. "That's why I'm here. You need to leave tonight. Hera will come for you shortly." Athena didn't like the panic in his eyes; she didn't like the distress she was causing him.

"But…but I have to say goodbye at least." He said weakly.

"No Percy there is no time for that."

"Will I remember her?" he asked and they both knew whom he was talking about.

"That's why I'm here. Hera is taking care of the Roman, she has decided that you both need something to hold on too, a memory to ground you as you finish your quest and regain your memory."

"You would do that for me?" he asked completely shocked. "You will make sure I won't forget her?"

"Yes Percy. This quest won't be easy for any of you, but I have no doubt that you and my daughter will figure it out." She gave him a tight smile "I'm afraid that we gods are going to be of little use, but I can do this for her and for you. Are you ready?"

"Wait." He said jumping up he took his shirt off threw it to the floor and quickly rifled through his wardrobe producing a new camp half-blood shirt putting it on, he grabbed a pen from his desk and slipped it into his pocket before returning to sit in front of Athena.

She stood up in front of him and gently put her hands of his face. His green eyes bore straight through her grey ones as she muttered an incantation. His face went slack and he quickly fell asleep on the bunk.

"Annabeth…" he whimpered softly. Athena smiled a sad smile and looked at the boy one last time. He wouldn't remember anything when he woke up, probably not even his name. The only thing he would remember was Annabeth. Athena hoped that would be enough for him. Before she could stop herself she gently pushed a lock of his black hair out of his face while he slept.

"Goodnight Perseus. Stay safe."


End file.
